Forsight
by emzigale07
Summary: One shot/prequel about my oc Ivy Jones and her time at Hogwarts and her ever changing relationship with Draco. Pre Seeing.
1. In the Forest

**Author Note: Okay, a few of you said you'd like to see this chapter and here it is. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you have the same reading it.**

**THIS IS A ONE SHOT/ PREQUEL FOR MY FIC 'SEEING', IF YOU HAVENT READ THIS FIC BUT STILL WANT TO READ THIS FEEL FREE TO, BUT YOU MAY NO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING.**

**Synopsis: After being caught out of bed in their first year after giving Norbert to Charlie to look after, Ivy, Harry, Hermione and Neville have detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and another person who makes their punishment even worse. ;)**

**One shot: Foresight in the Forest**

**Ivy**

Feeling deeply ashamed for breaking the rules and being caught out of bed (even if we were trying to help Hagrid) and for losing Gryffindor all those points Harry, Hermione, Neville and I made out way down to the Entrance Hall at eleven o'clock, as per Professor McGonagall's instructions. Well, I thought dejectedly as the four of us trudged down the Grand Staircase, I hadn't seen this coming. With all the useless, pointless visions I'd had so far this year you would think that I would have at least one that would actually do me some good. But no, I'd had no warning about us getting caught by Filch after giving Norbert to Charlie's friends on top of the Astronomy Tower. Though looking back I supposed I didn't really need to be a Seer to realise that we had forgotten to pick Harry's cloak back up. At least Ron, who had been in the Hospital Wing at the time, was exempt from this.

"Hurry up," Filch called out as we neared "I haven't got all night."

Remaining silent the four of us came to a stop before Filch, who was stood beside a rather disgruntled looking Malfoy, who I was surprised to see until I remembered he had been given a detention for being caught out of bed that night too. Lips set firmly in a miserable pout the blond Slytherin's eyes looked right through me as he regarded us, just like they had been doing ever since I was sorted into Gryffindor and he decided I wasn't worth being friends with. Mildly irritated by that I folded my arms across my chest and scowled at him, not that he noticed.

"Follow me," Filch then said lighting a lamp and leading us out into the grounds "I'll bet you'll think twice about breaking school rules now wont you, eh? Oh yes… hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me…" he said before joyfully going on about all the medieval punishments he wished the school would bring back and how then we'd be sorry for what we'd done wrong.

Walking across the darkened grounds with Filch in the lead, who was pretty much skipping at the idea of our punishment, which had me thinking it would be a very harsh one, I drew the short straw (figuratively) and had Malfoy walking by my side. At a distance of course, he'd made his position on people like me quite clear this year, he didn't want to get so close as to actually touch a muggleborn. Waves of indignant anger seemed to roll off him and the few times I glanced at him through a curtain of my hair; I noticed that he didn't look impressed. Doing my best to ignore him I looked at my friends, focusing on them. Their expressions were as frightened as my own, we'd never had a detention at Hogwarts before and we didn't know what to expect and by the way Filch was going on we wouldn't be wrong to anticipate hard labour. Neville was whimpering loudly and looking seriously terrified, Hermione was as pale as the moon behind her and Harry looked frightened, not to mention sick. However I felt my worry lessen a bit when I noticed the direction we were going in, we were heading for Hagrid's Hut, where there was a light on beckoning us.

"Is that you, Filch?" Hagrid called out and Harry, Hermione and I shared a look and I dared to hope that this might not be as bad as I thought it would be. I was wrong of course. "Hurry up, I want ter get started."

"I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf?" Filch said catching sight of our expressions and going down even more in my estimation for calling Hagrid an oaf, though I was still too frightened of Filch to say anything "well think again, its into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll come out in one piece."

At Filch's words Neville gave a little whimper, my heart rate picked up and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks, we all turned to look at him.

"The forest?" he asked actually sounding and looking frightened where as before he'd just seemed irritated. "We can't go in there at night – there are all sorts of things in there – werewolves I've heard."

I felt my eyes go wide, werewolves? There couldn't really be werewolves in the forest could there? That wasn't safe at all. Feeling panicky I looked to Filch for some kind of confirmation that Malfoy was overreacting but found none. The caretaker looked positively gleeful.

"That's your lookout, isn't it?" Filch said with a cold smile "should have thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

I turned back to face my friends, who all looked as alarmed as I felt, however we were somewhat reassured by the sight of Hagrid walking towards us, a crossbow slung over his shoulder and Fang lolloping my his heels, but not completely, it was werewolves we were talking about here.

"Abou' time," Hagrid said to Filch "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right there, Harry, Hermione, Ivy?"

"I shouldn't be too friendly to them, Hagrid," Filch said disapprovingly before we could answer, though I wasn't sure what I would have said "they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" Hagrid asked with a frown at Filch "bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place to do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take it from here." He said dismissingly and Filch looked offended before he grinned, a nasty thought appearing to have occurred to him.

"I'll be back at dawn," Filch said before throwing us all a look of cruel amusement and adding "for what's left of them." And with that he turned and left, leaving us shivering for reasons that had nothing to do with being cold.

"Hagrid…" I went to ask, my voice quiet and fragile with fear as I wanted to ask Hagrid if we would be safe in the forest, Malfoy cut across me though.

"I'm not going in that forest." He said firmly, standing rooted to the spot and staring at Hagrid defiantly. I turned to look then at the blond boy I had once thought I could be friends with and scowled, I didn't like that he'd cut across me.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid said sternly but reasonably "yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay for it."

"But this is servant stuff; it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this he'd-" Malfoy sniffed in a whiny voice, his nose was firmly in the air and he was looking down on Hagrid, which really got on my nerves.

"- tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid said cutting across Malfoy, having enough of his complaining "writin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summa useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think your father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Malfoy scowled but he didn't move, he just continued to glare angrily at Hagrid before looking away and frowning at the floor, looking every inch the spoiled child. Hagrid said "Thought not," before turning to me and saying in a gentler voice "now, wah did yeh want, Ivy?"

Blushing as everyone looked at me then, including Malfoy, I turned my gaze upwards to Hagrid's and asked, in a very tiny voice "will it be safe in the forest?" feeling incredibly stupid for asking it but knowing that I had to, I was frightened and this was back when I could admit to it.

Hagrid grinned down at me before patting me clumsily on the head with his big hand; my legs would have given out underneath me if Harry and Hermione hadn't reached out to keep me on my feet just in time. "Bless yeh," Hagrid said fondly leaving me confused "o'course you'll be safe, yeh with me aint yeh?" and with that Hagrid turned around and faced the forest, only to stumble over Fang, who was still loitering around his legs, as he did so. Hagrid rightened himself and readjusted the crossbow on his shoulder before looking down at Fang and muttering "ruddy hound," as the five of us watched, feeling a little less reassured.

"Very comforting." Malfoy said coldly, seeming to have found his voice and courage again.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry hissed as Hermione and I scowled at Malfoy.

I felt anger bubbling up fiercely inside of me, I'd had enough of all Malfoy's snide comments and insults, I'd had to suffer listening to them all year and even if they were never directed at me they almost always were aimed at someone I cared about. I was going to say something to him, closer to snapping than I had ever been before, however Hagrid called for us before I could even open my mouth.

"Right then," Hagrid said as Malfoy smirked and raised his pale eyebrows at us before we all turned to look at Hagrid "now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight," he said and I felt my jaw drop open, hadn't Hagrid just said we'd be safe? "I know wah I said, Ivy," he said catching my expression "an' a was right, but, I jus' don want anyone takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment." He said and we followed him to the edge of the forest.

When he came to a stop Hagrid lifted his lamp a little higher and pointed to a narrow path through the trees "look there," he said "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff?" I looked closer and noticed something glitter in the lamplight, a silvery liquid smeared on the ground "That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gunna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery." Hagrid said sadly and suddenly this detention was looking worse and worse. It was bad enough that there was a wounded unicorn running around out here, but to maybe see Hagrid kill it out of sympathy, that would be horrible.

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Malfoy asked sounding genuinely scared. And then there was that, I thought looking at Hagrid worriedly, I hadn't thought of that, thanks Malfoy.

"There's nothing in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yeh with me or Fang," Hagrid reassured him though not as kindly as he had me "an' keep to the path. Right, now, we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," Malfoy said the instant Hagrid had finished talking, standing near the large dog.

"All right, but I warn yeh he's a coward." Hagrid said and without thinking I muttered,

"Like him then." Malfoy looked up and scowled at me while I flushed under his intense stare; I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"So," Hagrid continued, seemingly oblivious "me, Harry an' Hermione go one way an' Draco, Ivy, Neville an Fang'll go the other."

"What!" Malfoy and I exclaimed in unison, neither of us wanting to be grouped with the other. I shot him a sideways glance and saw he was doing the same to me, looking very unhappy. Looked like he wasn't as oblivious to me as I thought then, no, he just hated me instead.

"Tha's my final word on it," Hagrid said firmly before looking at me apologetically and saying sorry but Fang needed someone he was familiar with to go with him, Malfoy rolled his eyes dramatically, clearly annoyed that he was being treat like an unwanted pest. "Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an practice now – " we did as asked " – that's it – an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll come and find yeh – so be careful – lets go."

Feeling outraged that I was grouped with Malfoy but taking comfort in that I at least had Neville to keep me company I said goodbye to the others, who headed left, and followed the trail of unicorn blood to our right with Malfoy, Neville and Fang. Not sure exactly what to expect I clutched my wand tightly though I was sure I didn't know enough for it to do me any good in a fight, and looked out into the darkened forest around us worriedly, half expecting something to leap out at me at any second. Keeping the silver trail of unicorn blood in the corner of my eye at all times I walked alongside Neville, who looked twice as jumpy as I felt, his wide eyes flicked quickly from direction to direction and he was visibly shaking.

"We'll be fine, Neville." I told my friend and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, though I wasn't sure I believed what I was saying, I was a lot more afraid without Hagrid.

Neville nodded at me though I was sure he didn't believe me, I smiled at him kindly but it didn't last as the sound of a twig snapping echoed behind us as we both jumped. Neville screamed and was about to run off, I grabbed hold of his arm so that he wouldn't and span around the face whatever was behind us, quivering from head to toe. However, what I saw there wasn't the least bit frightening.

"It's alright, Neville," I said before adding dryly "it's just Malfoy," laughing openly the blond Slytherin took a step towards us, a broken twig in his hands and mirth in his eyes "acting a moron as per usual." I finished and Malfoy scowled, Neville however let out a shaky laugh.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, Longbottom," Malfoy said striding towards us his expression suddenly amused as he threw aside the broken stick "that was your wand."

"What?" Neville asked sounding petrified and looking wide eyed before sending his left hand to rummage through his robe's pockets. Shooting a cold look at Malfoy I turned away from him sharply, my hair flicking out behind me as it did.

"It's not really," I said pointing to Neville's right hand, which still held his wand and the petrified boy relaxed a little "he was just trying to frighten you."

"It worked though, didn't it?" Malfoy said from right behind us causing Neville to jump and me to roll my eyes, I was fast having enough of him "ay, Longbottom?"

Not wanting to be on the receiving end of any more of Malfoy's cruel jokes Neville quickly scurried forwards to where Fang was walking happily, a little way ahead of us. Chuckling Malfoy stepped forwards so he was walking by my side, he was trying to intimidate me too but I refused to move. Throwing him a disgusted look I fixed my gaze on the trail of blood we were following before I resumed keeping a look out. A moment or so later I felt a blush start to work its way across my cheeks and looked out of the corner of my eye to find Malfoy watching me closely, as soon as I spotted him my gaze flicked away again and I set my lips in a firm line.

"This bother you, Jones?" he asked, speaking to me for the first time, properly, since we sat together on the train.

"No," I said firmly, though even in the dim light I was sure he could see the colour of my cheeks. Giving him another sideways look I saw Malfoy's grin widen "it doesn't." I insisted turning to look at him.

"If you say so," he smirked and I narrowed my gaze at him.

"I do," I snapped pausing for a moment, debating if I ought to continue of not. My decision surprised me. "I'll tell you what does bother me though." I said and Malfoy's eyebrows shot up and he pulled a 'gone on then' sort of face. "You bullying people like you do, it's horrid and I don't like it."

"Really?" Malfoy asked sarcastically "and I should care about that, why?"

I shrugged "I don't expect you to care, I'm just saying." I said and he looked at me, frowning in confusion as he walked along beside me.

"You're really horrible to Neville," I said after a moments thought "it's not nice."

"Why do you care?" Malfoy asked before grinning slyly, the way he often did before he insulted someone "is he your boyfriend?" he asked as though it were something to be ashamed of.

"No," I snapped at him "I'm his friend, do you even understand what it means to have friends?" I asked him furiously, turning to glare at him.

"I've got more friends than you do, Jones." He snapped right back, looking down his nose at me.

"Is that what you call them?" I asked thinking how we could have been friends if he hadn't been sorted into Slytherin and I hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor. What a revolting idea, I thought scowling at him; I could never be friends with a nasty bully like him. "I sure wouldn't want to be your friend; you're not nice to anyone!"

"Yeah, well what makes you think I'd want to be friends with you anyway?" he sneered as he narrowed his cold blue eyes at me.

"Seemed that way on the train," I said tauntingly before turning away, and from the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy scowl.

"That was before you became a Gryffindor," he said the word like it was disgusting to him "and became friends with Potter. I've got better taste than that."

Shooting him a dark look I turned away again and huffed, folding my arms across my chest and scowling. Stupid Malfoy, I thought irritably as we both lapsed into an angry silence and carried on walking, Neville was still a little way ahead of us with Fang and the forest was quiet around us.

Fuming I glared down at the floor and trudged on for a moment or two before feeling a little foolish and going to glance at Malfoy, only to realise that he wasn't there anymore. My head shot up, a thousand horrible scenarios running though my head where Malfoy had been attacked by the creature that was killing unicorns and it was all my fault. Frightened I franticly looked around for him but couldn't spot him anywhere, that was until he suddenly leapt out from behind a tree to the back of Neville and grabbed him. Neville screamed and pointed his wand skywards.

"Hey!" I shouted angrily at Malfoy, who only sniggered and shot me a mocking look as Neville sent red sparks up into the air, having reached his fear limit. "They're going to think we're in trouble."

"You should have seen your face, Longbottom." Malfoy, who had glimpsed Neville's terrified face over his shoulder, laughed after Neville had calmed down.

"That's not funny, Malfoy," I snapped as I jogged to where the boys and Fang were stood "you really scared him and the others will be worried now."

"Oh they'll get over it," Malfoy said with a dismissive wave of his hand, I scowled at him before turning my attention to Neville who looked extremely pale and was shaking, he also looked angry, which I really couldn't blame him for. I was about to say something comforting when the sound of something crashing through the undergrowth reached us and we all froze, terrified.

"It's a werewolf." Neville whimpered even though none of us could see what was making all that noise. Malfoy gulped and stepped behind Neville using him as a shield.

"Get in front of me!" Malfoy demanded holding Neville in place as he tried to run away "maybe it'll go away once it's eaten you." Neville cried then and started thrashing about, trying frantically to get out of Malfoy's grip. Gritting my teeth together furiously I reached forwards and tried to prise Malfoy's hands off Neville.

"Let go," I hissed as the rustling grew closer "we need to get out of here!"

"Was goin' on?" a familiar voice demanded and suddenly we all stopped fighting as Hagrid crashed onto the path beside us, looking furious.

"Erm," I said looking towards the other two and seeing that they were both looking at me expectantly, letting go of Malfoy and Neville I turned back to Hagrid and said, apologetically "we…err… thought there was a werewolf."

"I wish yeh'd all stop going on abart werewolves," Hagrid said before looking at the boys and saying "what are yeh two doin'?"

Malfoy let go of Neville, since he was safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't need to use him as a shield any time soon and Neville said "M…M…Malfoy frightened me, so I sent up red sparks." Shooting a threatening look at Neville, since he didn't appreciated being told on, Malfoy didn't look very happy.

"Tha' true, Ivy?" Hagrid asked and I nodded, Hagrid sighed "all righ' then, come on you lot." He said and together the three of us, and Fang, followed Hagrid back the way he had come, still feeling jumpy from our false alarm. Hagrid led us back to the other path where we found Harry and Hermione waiting, after explaining what had happened to them Hagrid decided to switch things up a bit.

"Righ' we're changing groups," he said "Neville, Ivy you stay with Hermione an' me. Harry you go with Fang an' this idiot." He said with a nod towards an offended looking Malfoy "I'm sorry," Hagrid said to Harry "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, and we've gotta get this done."

"I wasn't afraid," I said since Malfoy hadn't succeeded in frightening me and Hagrid turned to me.

"I know, Ivy, it's just better this way." Nothing more was said on the matter after that, Harry, Malfoy and Fang returned to the path I had been walking five minutes ago and Neville and I took Harry's place with Hermione and Hagrid, though I couldn't say I was all that upset about it, they were much pleasanter company than Malfoy.

Walking the narrow path the four of us had to walking in single file, Hagrid and his crossbow at the front, Hermione and Neville in the middle and me bringing up the rear. Hermione had her arms wrapped around herself and was looking around vigilantly, I could tell that she didn't like not knowing what was out there, but being fully aware that most of what was, was dangerous and I could hardly blame her. As I shuffled along behind them my eyes were wide open and my ears were on high alert, as though simply by hearing or seeing whatever was coming to get us I would stop it in its tracks.

"Ivy?" Hermione asked, her voice quivering.

"Yes?" I asked mine hardly sounding better.

"Nothing," she said sounding a bit embarrassed but still relieved "I was just checking you were still here."

I smiled then "don't worry," I said "I am."

We dropped silent then, not wanting to frighten off the unicorn we were looking for or else let any predators hear us, following the other three I felt my senses jump back into high alert and was practically buzzing with awareness. Which I was why, I thought looking back, what happened next happened; all of my senses were on high alert and searching for danger, it stood to reason that by keeping my ears and eyes wide opened I opened my inner eye as well. All of a sudden I stopped dead in my tracks, felt my eyes go wide and a quiet gasp escape my lips before the tell tale otherworldly breeze swept across my brain and I knew that I was having a vision. For a moment I could only watch as Hermione, Neville and Hagrid carried on down the forest path, unaware of what was happening to me, and then my second sight took over and all I could see was pure darkness until my vision burst forwards.

I was still in the forest, though a different part I guessed since I didn't recognise any of the landmarks around me. That's when I spotted it, the most terrifying thing I had seen all night, a hooded figure knelt down over what looked like a dead unicorn, silvery blood was dripping from the figures mouth as it turned to look right past me at someone stood behind me. All but trembling with fear I turned and spotted Harry, standing paralysed and staring at the figure in horror. Harry gasped before his hand shot to his forehead, his expression halfway between pained and terrified, still clutching his forehead Harry began to stumble backwards, trying to get away from the terrible hooded figure that slowly rose to its feet and began to walk towards him. Its awful looming figure was the last thing I saw before my vision released me and I gasped for air.

Recovering from my vision instantly I looked around me, Hagrid, Neville and Hermione were nowhere in sight and without Hagrid's lamplight the forest was even more frightening, nothing but shadows and the tall, dark shapes of trees, perfect for something deadly to hide behind. I gulped but knew I had no choice, Hagrid and Hermione weren't here and I knew that Harry was in danger, in my vision we had still been in the forest which meant it could be happening any second now, I didn't have time to lose. Gathering up all my courage I stepped off the dirt path and into the undergrowth, which was infinitely more frightening without Hagrid. Wading through the mysterious plants I tried to hurry, cutting in a diagonal line and hoping to find the path Harry and Malfoy took, the same one I had been walking earlier, soon. At that moment I realised that Malfoy hadn't been in my vision, wasn't he supposed to be grouped with Harry and Fang? Wondering if he was hurt, or more likely if he had ran off and left Harry, I carried on making my way through the forest, barely able to see a foot in front of me. However, I wouldn't let myself be frightened, Harry needed me and I had to hurry before that hooded figure got to him, that thing had been horrifying even in my vision and I knew, I just knew that it was something to fear.

I heard a rustle up ahead and froze again, alert I listened as the sound of someone (or something) running through undergrowth reached my ears, audible even over my franticly beating heart. Suddenly very, very scared I peered out into the blackness but saw nothing, though I knew whatever it was, was getting closer. Looking to my left I started to sidestep as quietly as I could so that I wasn't heard as whatever was running towards me drew ever closer. However, that did me no good as there was a familiar whimper, whatever had been running towards me was suddenly right here and it collided with me. I screamed as I fell backwards, Draco Malfoy, who had run straight into me in blind panic, coming down with me, unable to keep his balance.

"Ugh," I groaned as Malfoy landed across my stomach, squashing me and groaning himself "get off me!" I complained trying to push him off and sit up out of the dirt.

Looking surprised Malfoy stared at me, wide eyed for a moment before realising what he was doing and getting to his feet, I did the same and scowled at him as I brushed myself down.

"There's something back there," he whimpered looking worriedly over his shoulder back the way he had come "we need to go." He said grabbing hold of my arm before pushing me back towards the other path, the opposite direction to the one I needed to go in.

"I can't," I said rooting myself to the spot and pulling a defiant expression as the frightened blond looked at me in exasperation "Harry's back there, you left him!" I accused.

"Are you crazy?" Malfoy asked me "I said that there was something back there, something dangerous."

"I know, I heard you." I said caught somewhere between annoyance and wondering why he was trying to stop me from going, probably needed someone else to use as a shield again, I told myself. "But like I said, Harry is back there and he needs..."

I trailed off, having heard something move behind me. Malfoy caught sight of my wide eyes and looked frightened as he listened and looked over my shoulder, there was another rustle and this time Malfoy heard it too. I don't know which of us made the first move, we both reacted too quickly to tell, but what I did know was that one moment Draco was making a frightened 'eep' sound and I was shaking, and the next we were clinging to each other out of fright. We stood together, me with one arm around his neck and holding a fistful of his shirt with the other, him still holding onto my right arm and with his other arm around my waist, both of us were trembling and both of us were staring in the direction the noise was coming from, terrified.

"If I die here it's your fault, Jones," Malfoy snapped, though there was still fear in his voice.

"Why?" I asked irritably though my voice was shaking as much as his and I looked him in the face for a split second before retuning to watching for whatever creature was going to jump out and attack us. It had surly heard us by now and would be here any moment.

"Because, if you and your friends hadn't been up to something then I wouldn't have been out of bed the other night and I would never have gotten a detention." He said as whatever was hiding in the trees got closer.

"You shouldn't have been sneaking around trying to get us into trouble, it's only what you deserved." I said hotly but stepped closer to him when the shaking in the bushes grew closer and closer, whatever it was was almost here now.

"W…what do you think it is?" Malfoy asked, ignoring what I said and tightening his hold on me.

"I don't know." I whispered the noise was so close now that I was sure any second now Malfoy and I would be finished, killed by whatever horrifying creature was stalking the forest. I couldn't believe it, I'd thought coming to Hogwarts was my saving grace, my escape from all the horrible kids I used to know, but what did that matter now? I was going to be eaten by a creature that none of them even knew existed. What would my family do? I wondered. Oh, my poor family, they had been so pleased that I'd finally found somewhere I could be happy and maybe fit in, and now this.

Trembling terribly Draco and I held onto each other tighter and I was about to close my eyes when a large figure smashed its way through the undergrowth. "You two alrigh'? I heard screaming." Said Hagrid, the lamp he held up high illuminating his worried face. Draco and I both let out relieved breaths as Hermione and Neville emerged by Hagrid's side, oh thank God, we were safe.

Feeling a thankful smile spread across my face I looked at the three of them, almost laughing at the situation, unable to believe how scared I had been when it had been them all along, coming to try and help me. I caught Hermione's eye and she raised an eyebrow at me meaningfully, confused for a moment I followed her gaze and realised that Draco and I were still holding onto each other. He seemed to realise that the same second I did as the moment our eyes met his widened and we stepped apart from each other so fast you'd have thought we'd burned each other.

"We're fine," I said blushing and taking another step away from Malfoy who was scowling at me, as though this was somehow my fault.

"Ay, I'll bet yeh are." Hagrid said purposefully and Hermione and Neville laughed, glaring at them both I hissed that it wasn't funny; Malfoy just continued to scowl and looked offended.

"What happened?" Hermione asked walking to my side and looking at me intently "I looked around and you were gone."

"Erm, yeah," I said awkwardly scratching my arm and trying to think of a cover up, since I still wasn't sure I wanted anyone knowing about my visions "I tripped and after that I couldn't find you all. Sorry." I said sincerely since the other three had looked really worried about me.

"But," I said suddenly remembering my vision and why I had waded through the undergrowth instead of keeping to the path "Harry needs our help, Malfoy said that there was something there on the path, something that frightened him off and Harry is still there."

"What!" Hagrid exclaimed, looking alarmed and his gaze flicking between Malfoy (who absentmindedly confirmed my words) and me with wide eyes. "Where?"

"On the path, not much further from here I think." I answered and Hagrid turned without a moment's hesitation and headed towards the other path, Hermione and Neville hot on his heels.

"Come on, Ivy," Hermione called behind her as she hurried off, as worried for our friend as I was. I needed no more persuading, I hadn't forgotten the horrible figure in my vision and was terrified about what it could be doing to Harry. As Hermione disappeared into the darkness I started to rush forwards after her, however I wasn't alone, Malfoy was walking by my side, frowning at me in confusion as I tried to speed up but didn't really want to leave him on his own.

"I never said where he was." Malfoy said suddenly, looking at me intently "how did you know where Potter was?"

I felt my stomach drop suddenly and my jaw slipped open, I was stunned but I carried on walking, my fear for Harry greater than my fear for myself. But still, this wasn't good. Blushing I quickly turned away and started to jog, trying to think of something as Malfoy tried to keep up with me.

"It was obvious where you were," I said with confidence that I didn't really possess at that moment "I knew you were on the other path, I was on it earlier, remember." I said as though you'd have to be an idiot not to work out where Harry was, though what I was saying was true, it was obvious where Harry was.

"I didn't say how far away it was." Malfoy continued determinedly, a glance over my shoulder at him revealed that he was still frowning at me.

"I guessed." I said simply, looking him right in his cold eyes and willing him to believe me. Of all the people I wanted to know about my secret, Draco Malfoy was the last. I didn't want to give him ammunition to bully me with and I was sure he wouldn't keep it to himself, if he figured out what I was it would be all over the school by this time tomorrow and then where would I be? I'd either be called a freak by the entire school and be made into an outsider like I was at Primary School, or everyone would want me to tell them their futures and they would use me for my visions, they wouldn't want to be my friends, not really. And I didn't want any of that, if this little slip up (and Malfoy) ruined everything for me I'd be furious.

"If you say so, Jones." Malfoy said doubtfully as I turned back to look in the direction I was jogging, Hermione, Neville and Hagrid had come to a halt a little way ahead of us and I hurried up to reach them.

Skidding to a stop I rounded on Malfoy as he did the same "what does it matter to you?" I hissed quietly so the others couldn't hear, they were standing around a tall blond centaur who had Harry on his back. I heaved a sigh of relief, he was alright.

Malfoy looked stunned by my question for a moment, his frown deepened and he looked like he was seriously considering my words. "It doesn't," he assured me, meeting my gaze with a harsh look, I set my jaw and held my head a little higher.

"Well then," I said firmly "it doesn't matter." And with that I turned away from Malfoy and headed towards my friends, wanting to make sure that Harry really was alright. As I hugged my friend and he told us all what he had seen I found that I was very much aware of the boy standing a little way off behind me, probably scowling, and my head was full of what ifs. This had been a close one, I thought, I would have to be more careful about what I say in the future, especially around Malfoy, since it seemed that he wasn't as oblivious to me as I had thought.

**Author note: what do you reckon guys? I'd love to hear your opinions on this and for you to tell me if you have any chapters you'd like to see my take on (I'd like to go in some kind of order) otherwise if I do carry this on as a prequel you'll have to wait for inspiration to strike, lol. Thanks for reading!**


	2. For Future Reading

**Author note: Were jumping ahead to their second year now, if that's okay with everyone, I'll still do another first year chapter if someone wants me to, I'll just have to change the chapter ordering a touch. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything connected in any way to the Harry Potter books, all of that belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.**

**One shot: For Future Reading**

**Ivy**

My parents were like two kids in a sweet shop, practically bouncing up and down with excitement, as I thrice taped the brick that would open the back wall of the dingy rear courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron Pub. My dad gasped and my mum squealed as a hole appeared in the middle of the wall, growing wider and wider until there was an archway, revealing the colourful, bustling wizarding high street that was Diagon Alley. Looking up at my eager mum and dad, who were looking at me as though I was the parent about to decide if they could go and play or not and not them, I laughed. It didn't matter that they'd been here not even a year ago when Professor McGonagall brought me here; this was still new and exciting to them. Feeling my own bubble on anticipation rise I looked out at the busy street with eyes as big as saucers and knew I couldn't talk, I couldn't wait to get going and explore the street again. Much as I loved my family, I had missed the Wizarding World this summer.

"Ready?" My dad asked me, my mum bobbing animatedly beside him. About ready to run into the crowds myself, giggling from pure happiness, I nodded and together the three of us stepped out into Diagon Alley.

Making our way through the throngs of wizards in brightly coloured robes, stepping over loose cats and around enthusiastic stall tellers, my parents and I drank in the sights around us with wide eyes and grinning mouths. Reluctantly we passed Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, where the tantalizing smell of chocolate and ice cream beckoned. We walked by Eeylops Owl Emporium, the smell of which was less entrancing but wanting to call in there later to get Athena some treats, and passing all the other packed and fascinating shops we made our way towards Gringotts.

"Best change you some money first." My ever practical mother said, as she stared with interest at one of the stalls which advertised a potion which magically changed the colour of your hair.

Taking to the shining marble steps of the wizarding bank, my dad routed through his wallet for money to change, my mum stared up at the grand architecture and I however, wondered at what lay beneath Gringotts. I thought about the speeding carts that transported people through tunnels that ran under London, of the vaults, all of them filled with wizarding money and guarded by all manner of dangerous enchantments. I had heard about the underground part of Gringotts from Professor McGonagall when she brought be here and in more detail by Harry and Ron last year, and not for the first time, I wished that I had a vault under there, just so I could see what it was like.

Together my parents and I waked through the grand bronze doors, flanked on either side by a stern looking goblin, clicked our way across the polished floors and stopped at the exchange desk. Smiling politely my dad handed over fifty pounds to be converted, it would buy my school things and then the change would be given to me in case I needed to buy anything while at school, which I hardly ever did. The goblin handed us a sack of coins and my dad thanked him before the three of us made our way out of the bank and back out into the summer sun.

"Where to first, Ivy love?" My dad asked me as we made our way back down the white marble steps.

"Erm," I drawled thoughtfully, thinking about what I needed to get. In truth I had wanted to meet up with my friends and to do my shopping with them, since I was supposed to be meeting them here, but we were a bit early yet. "Flourish and Blotts is a good place to start I suppose," I said as we reached the foot of the stairs, it was also the only place I desperately needed to go for school things apart from Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, since I didn't need a new set of robes or anything like that. It was also the closest shop to where we stood now.

"Right then," my mum beamed, steering my dad and me towards the shop, however, we didn't get very close.

As we approached the book shop we found our way blocked by a large and ever growing crowd of people outside the doors, the group seemed to be made up predominantly of excited looking witches and was now so large, as short as I was, I was struggling to see the shop at all. Looking around at my confused parents, who seemed to have gathered we weren't getting inside any time soon, I glanced around me, stumped by this until I spotted a familiar face.

"Seamus!" I called, noticing the Gryffindor boy standing a little way off, surveying the madness with a look of disgust in place and his arms folded across his chest. He looked up when I called and waved me over.

"What's going on?" I asked, my parents right behind me when I reached him.

"Hi, Ivy," he said in a thick and not at all unpleasant, Irish accent, before scowling again and adding "Lockheart's giving a book signing, that's what's going on."

"Who?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in confusion but sure I had heard that name before, just not knowing where.

"You don't know who Lockheart is?" He asked, looking stunned, when I shook my head he raised his hands theatrically to the sky and said "Thank God, there IS one witch that isn't obsessed with him!"

"I take it you don't like him then," I said with a grin and Seamus shrugged.

"Don't know the guy," he said easily before saying "he sounds like a prat though. Every witch I know loves him, he's some sort of big hero according to his books, can't see it myself."

"Lockheart, Lockheart," I chanted, Seamus' words triggering something with me, I was sure I knew who he was "ah!" I said understanding now and pulling out my school supply list, the book section of which was dominated by Lockheart's name. "He makes up most of our book list." I said and Seamus, who had looked a little bewildered by my actions, nodded.

"Unfortunately," He said before looking over my shoulder and my mum and dad and saying "are these you're parents."

"Yes," I said, remembering that they were there and that it was a bit rude not to introduce them "Mum and dad, this is Seamus, he's in my year at school." I said and my dad nodded at Seamus.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a smile.

"I hope you're not here on your own," my mum added a little worriedly, looking around for any sign of Seamus' parents.

"Yeah," I said looking at him in question "where are you're parents."

"Me mam's somewhere at the front of all that," he said, gesturing towards the group huddled by the door and looking repulsed "mental." He muttered, more to himself then to us.

I smiled "You know you're only jealous she's at the front and you're not." I joked and Seamus looked appalled.

"Bite your tongue!" he gasped but together we laughed

"I'll see you around then, Ivy," Seamus said looking in the direction of Fortescue's "I think I'll go and join me dad, I'm not waiting here."

"Fair enough," I said waving him goodbye with my parents "see you back at school."

With a wave over his shoulder at us Seamus disappeared into the crowd and I turned back to my parents, "Slug and Jiggers Apothecary?" I asked, thinking it was the next logical place to go, since we weren't getting in Flourish and Blotts anytime soon. Grinning a bit as my parents wrinkled their noses, it smelt weird in Slug and Jiggers, I turned and started to lead the way.

"You two want to sit in my potions class," I said, thinking of all the foul smelling ingredients and potions we brewed in Snape's class, and the positively noxious gasses given off when they went wrong. Then Slug and Jiggers wouldn't bother them so much.

"Ivy!" a familiar voice shouted cutting off my parents response and causing them both to grin widely, I span around in time to collide with someone. "You're early." The voice accused happily.

"Hermione," I greeted as my bushy haired friend hugged me, wrapping my arms around her dispute how I was now struggling to breathe, I smiled, having missed her. "So are you."

"Of course I am," she beamed before turning to my parents "hello Mr and Mrs Jones," she said politely.

"Hi Hermione," My mum said fondly, she liked Hermione and was glad I had become her friend. Just then Hermione's parents appeared behind her and my mum and dad hurried over to talk to them, having gotten to know them a bit last year on the platform.

"Where have you been so far?" Hermione asked me as our parents and we moved to the side of the street to talk so we weren't in anyone's way.

"No where really," I answered with a shrug "we've been to Gringotts and we were about to go to Flourish and Blott's, but it was too busy, some book signing or another."

The squeal Hermione gave off following these words was no only shocking, but also ear splitting, it simply didn't sound right coming from her mouth, Hermione wasn't the kind to squeal, or so I had thought. I was staring at her like she'd just grown another head when she said,

"Gilderoy Lockheart," in a breathy sort of voice "he is amazing, I've read all of his books you know, I can't wait to get him to sign one!"

"You knew who he was?" I asked dumbly and it was Hermione's turn to look at me like I was crazy.

"Of course," she said "didn't you?"

"No," I said shaking my head "Seamus kind of just told me who he is, but I don't think he likes him very much."

"Most wizards don't," Hermione said rummaging through her bag until she pulled out a book "this," she said pointing to the face on the cover "is Gilderoy Lockheart."

Peering closely at the book I looked at the man whose grinning face was printed there, he had flowing golden curls styled impeccably around his face, impossibly bright, shiny white teeth, twinkling eyes and a 300 watt smile. He was clearly handsome, but just from looking at his picture you could tell that he knew it too, which was never a good thing.

"What does he do?" I asked, a little unimpressed to be honest "Seamus said he was some kind of hero?"

"He is," Hermione said enthusiastically "all these books are based on real life adventures he's been on, the problems he's solved and the lives he's saved, here," she said turning over the book and handing it to me so I could read the blurb.

It read: Follow the indisputably dashing Gilderoy Lockheart on his latest and greatest adventure to date. In Wandering with Werewolves Gilderoy describes his eventful visit to America, where his handsome self made friends and enemies alike with the villagers of one devastated dwelling there. Excitement, adventure, romance and Werewolves all together in one thrilling tale. A must read.

"Wow," I said though I felt no real enthusiasm "did he really save a village from a werewolf?" I asked Hermione, thinking of how terrified I had been last year when I thought I was being chased by werewolves. I had actually hugged Malfoy!

"Yes," Hermione said proudly as I handed her back the book "all on his own too, with nothing but a memorized wandless spell and a love letter from a girl in the village to spur him on." She said somewhat dreamily, and love my friend though I did, I couldn't help but look at her in shock. I was normally the one who read adventure and romance books by night, Hermione was more interested in serious educational texts, this was weird for her. Did I even know my friend at all? And besides, I couldn't help but think that the tale was a little cheesy myself.

"Bet you can't wait to get to Flourish and Blott's then," I said with a grin at my friend, guessing that she had a little crush on Lockheart.

"No, I can't," she agreed with a wide smile "I just need to go to Gringotts and get some money, will you come too?" she asked and I said that I would.

So urging our nattering parents into motion, but pleased that they were all getting on so well, Hermione, the Grangers, my parents and I headed off towards Gringotts, with Hermione explaining the finer points of Wanderings with Werewolves as we went.

"…It was really a complex spell," she told me as we passed the still frantic crowd in front of Flourish and Blott's "non-verbal and wandless, since Gilderoy had drawn the werewolf away from the innocents sat in his camp before he had the chance to pick up his wand… oh," she said looking at me apologetically before adding "sorry, Ivy, I really shouldn't spoil the book for you."

Feeling like it was a lot better that Hermione was telling me all this, and wondering how on earth what appeared to be simply autobiographical stories could be used instead of text books in class next year, I shook my head. "Its okay, Hermione, I don't mind."

And with that Hermione cheerfully continued to explain to me why Lockheart was the only real hero of our time, as we ascended the steps of Gringotts. However, looking back at our still chattering parents Hermione must have spotted something as she tapped me repeatedly on the shoulder. Turning around to see what it was I spotted a large bushy black beard and mess of knotted hair, a head above the crowd, grinning I looked down from Hagrid and spotted a tuft of black hair by his side. Harry.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione shouted across the heads of shoppers.

"Over here!" I called as our parents look up at us in surprise, obviously not used to this kind of behavior from us.

"Come on," Hermione said and together we ran past our confused parents and towards Harry and Hagrid.

"Hi," I grinned at the two of them as we approached, glad to see them both again since I hadn't seen either one since the start of the summer.

"What happened to your glasses?" Hermione asked as we came to a stop in front of a disheveled looking Harry "Hello, Hagrid…oh, it's wonderful to see you two again…are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?" she rushed, speaking so quickly I would be surprised if Harry heard half of what she said.

"As soon as I've found the Weasley's," Harry replied, looking around for them, Hermione and I had agreed to meet both Harry and the Weasley's in Diagon Alley today and I was pretty surprised to see that he wasn't with them, since he was living at the Burrow now.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said, looking over the heads of the people around us and smiling.

Twirling around the three of us spotted a gang of redheads rushing up the street towards us, looking pretty frantic. The Weasleys, I thought with a smile as they approached. A relieved looking Mr Weasley reached us first, saying he was glad Harry had only gone one grate too far. Confused I had turned to Harry, who explained that they had travelled here by Floo Powder, a magical transport system that used fireplaces that I could remember Hermione telling me about last year, and that he had ended up missing his stop. Harry told the others that he had ended up in Knockturn Alley, a dodgy sounding street next to Diagon Alley which I was sure I wouldn't be visiting in a hurry, the boys sounded impressed though.

"Brilliant," Fred and George coursed.

"Why?" I asked, thinking that Knockturn Alley sounded kind of dangerous, similar to some areas of my town during the nighttime hours, only worse because it was full of dark magic, how could it be brilliant that Harry ended up there?

"The answer to that is quite simple, dear, sweet, innocent, Ivy," Fred said, draping his arm over my shoulder and standing by my side.

"But, we wouldn't expect you to understand," said George mirroring his twin on my other side "it's brilliant because it is forbidden." He said as though that explained it.

"And therefore rule breaking is involved," Fred expanded.

"And, therefore, it is exciting." George concluded "though having said that, Fred, surely this lot of all people should understand the beauty of rule breaking."

"What with all they did last year, you'd think so George." Fred agreed, and unsure if I was being insulted or complimented I just stood there, looking between them.

"We're never allowed in," Ron said loud enough for everyone other than just Fred, George, Harry, Hermione and I to hear.

"I should ruddy well think not," Hagrid said forcefully as Mrs Weasley and Ginny, the last of the Weasley's, reached us. She made her way towards Harry and fussed over him, having obviously been very worried, and once assured that he was alright, backed away and spotted Hermione and I. She greeted us warmly and I smiled back at her, knowing her fairly well and having been to the Burrow a few times for tea since the start of summer.

After that Hagrid had to go and once he'd bid us all goodbye we all headed back towards Gringotts, where mine and Hermione's concerned parents were waiting. Feeling a bit guilty for running off on them I turned my attention to my friends, putting off a telling off. Harry was busy telling the others and me about who he had seen in Borgin and Burkes, the dark magic shop he had ended up in instead of Diagon Alley. Malfoy and his dad. Not really interested in what that slime ball was up to, but admitting it was a bit weird, I listened as Mr Weasley asked if Malfoy's dad had bought anything.

"No, he was selling." Harry replied and Mr Weasley nodded.

"So he's worried," he said sounding unmistakably pleased "Oh, I'd so love to get Malfoy for something…"

"You be careful, Arthur," Mrs Weasley told her husband sternly as we walked into the bank just behind mine and Hermione's parents "that family's trouble, don't go biting off more than you can chew."

Pondering Mrs Weasley's words as I walked towards my parents I found myself agreeing with her, from what I'd seen and heard of the Malfoy's they seemed like more trouble than they were worth, especially Draco.

"Ivy," my mum said warningly, hands on hips and not looking very impressed, bringing my thoughts back to the present "you shouldn't just run off like that!" she chastised and I was caught somewhere between being intimidated by my mothers stern presence, and rolling my eyes, I was twelve after all, and not a baby.

"Sorry, mum," I said before adding defensively "I was only two seconds away, with friends."

My mum raised an eyebrow, telling me she didn't appreciate that, and in the interest of keeping my worried mother calm my dad stepped in and said "Just don't do it again," with a wink at me before turning to the others and saying "so, Ivy, aren't you going to introduce us to everyone."

I did, and once the Weasley's and Harry had been introduced to my family and Hermione introduced her own parents, Mr Weasley stepped forwards, looking animated. Thrilled to be in the presence of Muggles and practically busting with questions (he had been when I visited Ron at the Burrow) Mr Weasley made my parents and the Grangers promise to go for a drink and chat, before going off with his family to collect some gold. Giggling at the startled look on my parents faces, they weren't used to being received with as much enthusiasm as Mr Weasley had shown them, we waited with the Grangers as they changed some money and then went to stand and talk while we waited for the others to resurface.

They weren't too long and when they all made their way back to where we were standing we found our group starting to break off. And so, with my parents, Hermione's and Mr Weasley going to the Leaky Cauldron, Percy heading off one way alone, Fred and George heading towards their friend Lee Jordan and Ginny and Mrs Weasley going towards the second hand robe shop, we all agreed to meet back up at Flourish and Blott's in an hour.

So, perfectly happy, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I meandered around Diagon Alley, licking the ice-creams Harry had insisted he buy for us, and staring in shop windows at the fascinating objects there. We also did a bit of shopping, stopping in Slug and Jiggers to restock our potions kits, buying new quills and rolls of parchment, and calling in Eeylops for owl treats for Athena and Hedwig. It was fun, just wandering around the street like we were, having a laugh and enjoying each others company, however it soon grew time to fight the queues in Flourish and Blott's. And practically dragging Ron away from the Quidditch robes his was staring longing at, we made our way to the book shop. It was still busy, but not as bad as earlier, the lines seemed shorter but the crowd no less rowdy, I looked around for Seamus but decided he must have rounded up his mother and made his escape by now.

Squeezing inside the shop with an excited Hermione, a bored Ron and confused Harry, I almost gasped at the sight that awaited us there. And I had thought the queues had gone down, I thought as I took it in. Snaking all the way around the dusty, book lined shop were loud, overjoyed looking women for whom it appeared Christmas had come early. The line was dotted here and there with a frightened looking husband or a sullen child, but like before, it was predominantly women waiting to see Lockheart. Feeling no desire to be one of them I looked around the room, thinking about how I had been wanting to look for a specialist book and wondering if I stood a chance of finding one amongst all this.

"You coming, Ivy," Hermione asked, clutching her new copy of Break with a Banshee and grinning at me.

"I'm fine," I said shaking my head "I want to go and look for something."

"Okay," Hermione said looking a little bit disappointed until she beamed suddenly, snatched up another Lockheart book and said "I'll get one signed for you too." By her side Ron rolled his eyes and I grinned.

"Thanks, Hermione," I said as she, Ron and Harry turned to find the others, who were already queuing up.

"Cant I go with her?" asked a whinging Ron who, like Seamus, had no interest in queuing to see Lockheart. Hermione was having none of his complaining though and led him over to where his family stood; Harry waved at me and went to stand with them.

Signaling to my parents who were, oddly enough, stood in line with the Weasleys, that I was going to look for a book, I watched them both nod enthusiastically, knowing exactly what kind of book I was looking for and wanting me to find one. I smiled at them before looking at the book shop and wondering where to start, spotting little letters hanging from the end of the stacks of books, dividing the room up into alphabetical sections; I decided that the best place to start was in S. Spotting a few stacks with faded S's painted on swinging signs upstairs, I made my way to the staircase and started to climb, feeling more and more anxious with each step I took.

I was looking for a book about Seers, not an instruction manual or a self help book or anything like that, just something that would tell me a little bit more about people like me, because other than knowing that I could see into the future on occasion, I didn't know a right lot. It had become increasingly more important to me, ever since I joined the Wizarding World, to find out about people who were like me so that I could, hopefully, understand my visions better, and maybe feel less of a freak. So, desperately wanting to find something but at the same time worried about what I might come across, I crossed the open loft like room that looked over the main floor like a balcony, and walked to the S section. Coming to a stop in front of the first S isle and finding it mercifully deserted; I looked quickly over my shoulder and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, before slowly strolling down the isle, scanning the spines of the books.

The first dusty isle was made up entirely of the books whose titles began with Sa and the early Se's, it wasn't until I was a little way down the second isle that I came across anything that might be useful. A title caught my eye on the bottom self and I bent down to look at it, 'Seers: an encyclopedia of every prophet in the past century'. Intrigued I pulled the purple coloured book from its self, sneezing as I breathed in a waft of fresh dust, and sitting on the floor of the book shop I flicked through its pages. Glancing at page after page of profiled witches and wizards who had foreseen great tragedies and saved lives with their visions, I found the book really interesting but not all that useful, I didn't feel like I'd learned anything else about myself scanning these pages or like I would from reading the book. So, moving on I snapped the book closed and reached out to brush the spines of neighboring books as I read their names. I didn't even bother to pick up 'Seeing Made Easy: a comprehensive guide to the future for the every day wizard' and 'Seen It All: how to deal with life when you've seen the end', hoping with everything I had that it wouldn't come to that. The next book made me stop though.

This book was ruby red, even beneath all the dust that coated it, and had no title on the spine, tentatively I reached out a pulled it from the shelf, thinking that it had to be about Seers to be sorted here and wondering if it could possibly hold the answers I was looking for. Glad of the book signing going on downstairs as so far I hadn't seen anyone up here, my seeing abilities were private and I didn't want anyone to know just yet, I head the heavy tome in my hands.

There wasn't a title on the cover of the book either. So, now well and truly intrigued I braced myself, as though expecting some dramatic revelation to come with opening the book, and went to lift the cover with my thumb. I didn't manage to though, a bolt of something shocking shot through me and I sat suddenly upright on the hard wooden floor, eyes wide and feeling a gasp escape my lips. The next thing I knew an otherworldly breeze was drifting across the front of my brain, wiping all my thoughts and concerns away. Feeling myself start to drift as my vision took me, the very last thing I was conscious of before my world faded to black, was the mysterious book I was holding slipping from my fingers and hitting the floor with a heavy thud.

Sight left me then, suddenly all I could see was darkness stretching out before me, thick and endless in every direction, and I felt numb. However this state of limbo between the present day and the future didn't last long, the pitch blackness was soon replaced by a whoosh of colour and light. Feeling disorientated I looked around, I wasn't in the bookshop any more, I was now standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, alone but for the usual crowds of shoppers as far as I could see. Wondering what on Earth I was supposed to be seeing, I looked around and realized I was stood outside Flourish and Blott's, the crowds of excited women were no longer there and the street was actually pretty calm, at least for a second any way.

The door to Flourish and Blott's was suddenly thrown open, causing me to jump in shock, and out stepped a stormy faced man with long white blond hair, clutching a cane and looking furious he swept out of the shop. Enraged and intimidating, the man strode away from the shop. He wasn't alone though, emerging from the shop after him was an equally irritated looking boy with hair the exact same shade as the man that was obviously his father. Draco Malfoy.

"You are never to be in the company of such people again, do you hear me Draco?" Mr Malfoy snapped, a commanding edge to his voice and shooting a sharp look at his son. "I will not have out family tainted by them!"

"I wouldn't anyway," Malfoy said with a disgusted look over his shoulder at Flourish and Blott's "Saint Potter and his friends are the last people I'd want to be around. Being a Blood Traitor is probably contagious." He hissed as they stormed away, his father wasn't convinced though.

"I mean it, Draco," he growled at his son "no good will come from being friendly with ANY of them, least off all the Mudbloods. They will get what is coming to them soon enough."

Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes, obviously thinking his father's warnings were unnecessary, and for once I had to agree with him, the only time my friends and I spent any time with him was when he swung by for his daily bout of insults for us. Neither he nor we relished being in each others company, so his father's obvious agitated concern was really quite needless. But I did wonder what had happened to prompt this conversation and wished that I knew.

"Do not be so disrespectful, Draco," his father hissed, coming to a sudden stop and grabbing his son by the shoulders, his furious pale face right before his son's "I am being serious, I saw you with that Mudblood in there and I want you to sever all ties with her, I demand it!"

A look of deep disgust crossed Draco's face "You mean Jones?" he asked as though his father was a lunatic, his father had no reaction to his words but apparently Malfoy didn't need any as he carried on "then this conversation is even more pointless then I thought. I would no sooner be friends with Jones than snap my wand in two and go and live with Muggles! She's twice as bad as the others!" he insisted and with one last glance at his repulsed and insulted expression my vision faded to black around me.

Returning to the present with a gasp, I blinked, focusing in on the books in front of me. I was still sat cross-legged on the floor of the upstairs loft of the book shop, the heavy red book on the floor in front of me and alone. Or, at least, so I had thought. Clearing my throat and smoothing my hair, self conscious as I usually was after a vision, I was scared nearly half to death by the sound of a voice drifting down the isle.

"Something interesting, Jones?" the smooth tones of Draco Malfoy asked me, obvious amusement in his voice.

Head snapping to the end of the isle, where he stood with an emerald green book under his arm and resting casually against the bookshelf, his cold eyes were alight with mirth and a mischievous smile played with the corners of his lips. Groaning, I rolled my eyes at him and turned away, suddenly remembering how disgusted he had been when his father suggested we were friends in my vision, and very much annoyed by that. If any one of us should be insulted by that idea, it was me; he was the shallow, conceited bully here, not me.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" I snapped, scowling as I scanned the books in front of me, fuming.

"That wasn't very polite, Jones," Malfoy mocked "just for that I might not answer."

"Whatever," I said with a shrug as I opened the cover of the red book, not really caring what he had to say anyway, and why should I, if I was such bad company?

I could see the scowl that Malfoy was undoubtedly wearing in my mind at that and I smirked, he wouldn't like that I wasn't playing his game, he had expected to get some kind of reaction from me, however he didn't know me, I could win our little match easily. It wasn't like I hadn't had years of practice with my siblings.

"You do know you were just staring into space then, don't you?" he asked, all the amusement now gone from his voice "You even looked like Weasley, with the gormless expression you had on." He insulted coldly and I flushed, imagining him finding me here, vacant expression in place and staring off somewhere no one else could see yet. I hated that he'd seen me like that, it gave him ammunition to insult me and that was something I tried to keep from him. Besides that he had also just sneered at Ron, which was by no means okay with me.

"Shove off, Malfoy," I snapped throwing him a harsh glare over my shoulder, comments about my vision face were still very sore for me, and he was the last person I needed to hear them from "I'm busy." I said before looking down at the first page of the crimson book, the title there read 'L'amour Locator: a guide to finding your soul mate' and scoffing loudly I snapped it shut. Well, that was useless, and incorrectly filed.

"No, I don't feel like it." he said as I slid the book back into the shelf, not in the mood to put it where it belonged, and my ears perked as I heard the sound of his footsteps on the wooden floor, telling me he was coming closer.

Irritated I turned as he came to a stop, standing right next to me looking down. I scowled up at him, but felt incredibly uncomfortable sitting while he stood, and so I promptly got to my feet, reaching my full twelve year old height right in front of him, with barely inches separating us. He didn't back down as I rose my eyebrows at him and I didn't want to either, however I was awkwardly close to him and while he was only a little bit taller than I was, I still felt on edge. So, hating the triumphant look he wore, I took a step back and folded my arms across my chest. I waited a moment, expecting him to say something else, but he didn't, Malfoy only stood there, looking like he'd won some small victory and being impossibly smug. I rolled my eyes again and went to step around him. Smirking Malfoy sidestepped so he was blocking my path, cutting me up short. I narrowed my eyes at him and Malfoy lifted his eyebrows in what was supposed to be an innocent question. However it only came across as arrogance and with that I took another step, this time to my right, and went to walk around him. But, once again he blocked my path.

Frustrated and wanting to get back to my friends I looked at him, standing there smirking, and felt my scowl deepen "excuse me," I said rudely going to barge past him, only to have him take a step backwards to he was still in front of me and blocking my path.

"What's the rush, Jones?" he asked me, well aware that he was irritating me.

"Nothing," I hissed and forgetting that what I had seen in my vision had yet to happen I added "just surprised you can bear to be around me, since I am twice as bad as my friends." However once I'd said it I had no desire to take the words back, why should I? He was the one in the wrong here. Was it wrong to be angry with him for something he hadn't said yet? Probably, but that wasn't going to stop me.

Malfoy looked confused "what are you talking about, Jones?" he asked, as though I was talking crazy.

"It doesn't matter," I said curtly, frustrated and desperately wanting to get away from him, all he ever did was try and wind me up and I'd had enough of it "just move."

"Aren't you going to say please?" he asked cockily, raising his pale eyebrows and shifting his grip on the green book, which I now noticed bore the Slytherin crest.

Snorting I ignored him completely and turned my back on him, registering his shocked expression before starting to walk the other way down the isle. When I reached the end I walked down the backs of the isles until I reached the very first one and hurried down it towards the stairs, however my efforts were in vain as Malfoy was waiting for me there.

"In a bad mood, Jones?" he asked like it wasn't obvious and I scowled.

"I wasn't," I said as I glanced at him, confidently resting against the banister and watching me "and then you showed up." I said before pulling a harsh expression and starting down the stairs, practically jogging down them and we Malfoy right behind me.

"Good," he said, his breath wafting on the back of my neck he was so close "I do so love to wind you up."

Gritting my teeth I fought back an agitated groan, people would probably hear it now. What was his problem? I asked myself irritably, he barely even looked at me at school and here he was pestering me, what was with him?

Coming to a sudden stop a few steps from the bottom of the staircase I rounded on him, taking him a little by surprise but he tried not to show it. Draco was smirking at me smugly, his blue eyes alight with glee at how aggravated he was making me, well, I couldn't have that.

"Really?" I asked, my voice light and uninterested "well, what a shame, you'll just have to try harder next time."

However, Malfoy continued to just smirk down at me from the step above until something caught his eye across the shop floor; he turned, his expression suddenly harsh and called,

"Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a book shop without making the front page."

I turned, still facing Malfoy and followed his gaze, where I spotted an embarrassed looking Harry awkwardly handing Ginny a stack of books and trying to break free of Lockheart and his photographer.

"Leave him alone," Ginny snapped at Malfoy, taking me by surprise and speaking for the first time this year in front of Harry "he didn't want all that!" she insisted and Malfoy grinned.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend," he mocked and I watched as Ginny flushed bright scarlet.

Disgusted and protective of my friends I turned back to Malfoy, and made a noise of revulsion that pulled his attention back to me "You really need to grow up." I said firmly and Malfoy bristled, clearly insulted.

"What's the matter?" he asked furiously, eyes shining with malice "you jealous?"

Shocked by what he said I was pulled up short for a moment and blushed a little, never having thought of Harry that way before and wondering why Malfoy had suggested it. However, it didn't take me long to respond with a point black "no," and turn my back on him for a second time that day. I made my way over to my friends, just as Ron and Hermione pushed their way towards us, and Malfoy followed me down the steps to continue his assault.

"Oh, it's you," Ron said looking down on Malfoy "bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?" he asked and Malfoy, who wasn't about to take Ron's first comment lying down, said,

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley, I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all of this lot." He sneered.

Furious, Ron promptly turned a crimson red colour and started towards Malfoy, who only laughed, obviously about to do some damage, however Harry and Hermione restrained him and I stepped forwards.

"Thing is," I said as I scowled at an amused looking Malfoy, determined to wipe that smile of his face "Mr and Mrs Weasley are such loving people that they would do that for their kids. I've got to wonder though, would you're parents do the same?"

That did it, the parent insult was all it took and Malfoy's smile fell from his face, pushed down by a glare, still struggling to get to Malfoy Ron let out a vindictive laugh and 'ooooed' at my harsh comment. It was probably true though.

"How dare you, you-" looking back, I can guess at what Malfoy was going to call me, at the time even if he had said it I doubt I would have known what it meant. However, the knowledge that he was going to call me a Mudblood never really left me once I'd figured it out, even though he'd never so much as made a move to call me it again since then. He didn't get a chance to in this instance though, as Mr Weasley appeared suddenly, alerted to a problem by the fact that Ron was being restrained.

"Ron!" he exclaimed as he approached with Fred and George "what are you doing? It's mad in here lets go outside."

"Well, well, well," a cold voice said from our left, causing me, Malfoy and the others to turn "Arthur Weasley." The familiar voice said and I recognized the man standing there instantly. He had long blond hair, wore a superior expression and had his nose firmly planted high up in the air. It was Malfoy's dad.

"Lucius," Mr Weasley replied coolly, looking as though he didn't want to talk to the other man, which I could understand.

Remembering my vision I scowled as Mr Malfoy put his hand on Draco shoulder, noticing as I did how alike the two of them were, Mr Malfoy was really just an older version of his son, the likeness was uncanny, both in terms of appearance and personality.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I heard," Mr Malfoy said almost conversationally, but there was an unfriendly edge to his voice "all those raids…I hope they're paying you overtime?"

Mr Weasley didn't respond, he just glared at the tall blond as Mr Malfoy reached out and plucked a book from Ginny's cauldron, inspecting it with mild, but obvious, disgust and saying that clearly they weren't. He then slipped in an insult about Mr Weasley being a disgrace to the name of wizard, just for good measure. How like Draco, I thought as the smug Slytherin boy met my scowling gaze. Mr Weasley, for his part, said that he had a very different idea of what disgraced the name of wizard and Mr Malfoy looked towards mine and Hermione's parents. Draco's gaze followed and I felt myself stiffen defensively.

"The company you keep, Weasley," Mr Malfoy mused as he viewed mine and Hermione's parents with open distaste that got my blood boiling "and I thought your family could sink no lower-"

Outraged I was about to say something, not about to stand here and take Draco's mocking stare, or his fathers insults, however I didn't have to as at the moment Mr Weasley lunged forwards, knocking Mr Malfoy to the ground and engaging in a Muggle fight. Draco looked panicked as his father and Mr Weasley brawled on the floor, however, I got in front of him when he tried to get involved. Stopping short when I stepped in his way Draco looked at me furiously but I only shrugged.

"Move!" he commanded and I allowed myself a smirk as I heard Fred and George cheering on their father.

"Aren't you going to say please?" I asked, throwing his own words back at him as Mrs Weasley started to shout for her husband to stop and my parents started to call me, I didn't move though, Harry, Ron and Hermione joined me and Malfoy glared. Deciding that it wasn't worth it he sent us one last loathsome look before storming away. Feeling just a tad satisfied I watched as he regarded his father and Mr Weasley coldly, I wouldn't have stopped, I thought, if that had been my dad I would have kept trying.

"Gentlemen, please – please!" shouted the shop assistant as he pushed his way through the gathered crowd, watching in horror as the two men knocked over stacks of books and expensive looking artifacts, "break it up there, gents, break it up-" he tried again but to no avail, Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy didn't stop their fight until Hagrid barged through the shop door and separated them.

Red faced, flustered and furious the two men eyed each other angrily, Mr Weasley sporting and bloody lip and Malfoy holding a hand in front of his eye where he had presumably been hit by a book. My parents looked a little anxious from where they stood either side of me, but both were also looking at Malfoy with distaste. Having enough of being stared at Mr Malfoy charged forwards, thrust Ginny's book back into her hands, insulted Mr Weasley once more, and stormed off, beckoning for Draco to follow him. The younger Malfoy did as asked, sending all of us supporting Mr Weasley a cold glare before heading after his father.

He stopped at the door though, and as my parents went to see if Mr Weasley was alright, the other kids discussed the more exciting points of the fight, and Mrs Weasley called her husband a fool, he gave me one last chilly, hard faced look. Holding my head high I didn't so much a flinch, he didn't scare me, and with that he promptly turned tail and exited the shop after his father. Well, I thought over the commotion as I stared at the door, at least I knew what that vision was about now; surely the Malfoy's weren't pleased with what had happened here. I couldn't have cared less though, Malfoy was wrong to say what he did about the Weasley's, who were better than him in every way that truly mattered, and I didn't care what he thought of me or what he would say outside. Though that said, school was probably going to be a bit interesting when we got there, I thought turning back to the others.

Needless to say, Malfoy didn't talk to me for months after that.

**Author note: yup, yet more fluff and implications from this prequel, but I am enjoying writing it when I can, and it is useful for me as a writer. I've had all these ideas of Ivy's early school years running around my head and getting then written down helps, it helps me get a more fixed understanding of her as a character, since you're past shapes you really. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Duelling Club

**One shot: Duelling Club**

The Great Hall buzzed with excitement, students of all ages were gathered there, whether they were eager first years anticipating what was to come, or expectant seventh years, lounging impressively against the stone walls and surveying the scene with a critical eye. Standing with Harry, Ron and Hermione right at the side of the long raised platform that stretched across the centre of the room - the house tables absent for the event - I wasn't sure which of the two categories I fell into. There were students, chattering animatedly and enthusiastically all around me, bumping into my side in their eagerness to get a good view, and though there wasn't that many of us there were still plenty of kids to build up a pretty good atmosphere, the gathering was so excited that anyone might have thought we were waiting for a concert to start or something, and not for an out of school lesson to begin. So, being jostled by the crowds and absorbing their anticipation, it was impossible for me not to enjoy myself. However, that said, there was one not so small draw back to attending this assembly, and he had artfully curling blond hair, was dressed in robes of a deep plum colour and was taking to his stage.

Instinctively and as one, Hermione squeed, Ron groaned, Harry cringed and I sighed. Lockhart, our painful and largely useless Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher walked across the raised platform to scattered applause, waving and beaming in acknowledgement, a thoroughly unimpressed looking Snape ghosting along in his wake. We (Harry, Ron and I) had hoped otherwise, but Lockhart was the one who had started the Duelling Club and if we wanted to attend we were going to have to put up with him, which given his uselessness and fondness for trying to 'help' Harry deal with his 'fame', was going to be difficult. But still, I told myself firmly, wanting to see what he had to show us, knowing how to duel would be quite useful, especially if I have a run in with someone like Mr Malfoy again, I though darkly, recalling that day in the book shop, if someone insults my family or friends I want to be able to stick up for them, particularly if it's a Malfoy doing the insulting. No, this club could be useful, fun even, even if I sometimes wondered if my teacher knew one end of a wand from the other.

"Now," Lockhart began, flapping his hands in a decidedly camp way and trying to shush the gossiping students, we were all interested enough that it worked, "Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little Duelling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done many times before – for full details, see my published works." Lockhart bragged and I let out a quiet noise of outrage. As if he's trying to advertise his books! I thought in disbelief, though I didn't know how that could surprise me anymore.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape," Lockhart continued and I had an absurd image in my head of Snape in a red sequined dress, posing as Lockhart attempted to saw some poor student in half, like a Muggle magician, though I quickly shook that thought from me, disturbed. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about duelling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you to worry – you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron whispered, leaning in-between Harry and me as we watched Snape's lip curl at the insultive insinuation. I smirked and Harry and Ron returned the grin before Hermione nudged me and looked pointedly at the stage, chastising us for not paying attention.

Looking as miserable as ever Snape turned to face Lockhart, who did the same somehow managing to look remarkably dashing at the same time, and they bowed to each other, though while Snape's looked more like an involuntary spasm, Lockhart's was a deep, graceful bow.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart informed us and I noticed how he held his wand as though it were a sword, "on the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill of course."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured as he watched Snape glaring at Lockhart.

"After all," I said quietly, leaning towards the boys, "Snape is obviously the most dangerous foe Lockhart has ever faced," I told them thinking how werewolves and banshees had nothing on Snape's killer glares, "it'll be an epic battle worthy of a least another dozen of his pompous books. Pummelled by Potions Masters; it sounds like a best seller to me." Harry and Ron sniggered, struggling to hide their laughter as our teachers prepared to fight.

"One – two – three-" Lockhart cried and even Harry, Ron and I stopped laughing long enough to stare up at the two men in wonder as they moved to cast their spells.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape yelled instantly and before the pretty blond could even open his mouth to cast his own spell a brilliant jet of red light and power erupted from Snape's wand and crashed into Lockhart, sending him flying backwards and slamming him into the wall. I let out an 'ooo' of surprising sympathy and cringed as he slid down the wall and landed on the floor.

Across at the other side of the platform a large gang of Slytherins cheered and clapped loudly at Lockhart's pain and while I supposed Lockhart had gotten what he deserved for his bragging I didn't think it was right to laugh at him, at least, not in the instance. Narrowing my eyes I scanned the crowd across from me and to my complete and utter lack of surprise saw the platinum blond head of Draco Malfoy, jeering just as loudly as the rest of them. A shock of revulsion rushed through me and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione asked worriedly, pressing her fingers tightly to her mouth and dancing about on her tiptoes to get a better view.

"Who cares?" Harry and Ron said in unison and despite my earlier criticizing of the Slytherins I laughed.

"We'll find out soon enough," I told her as Lockhart pulled himself to his feet, swayed a little but recovered enough to smooth down his curly hair and straighten his robes. Staggering back up onto the stage Lockhart shot dazzling, reassuring smiles at a few of the students and I snorted, yeah, he was fine.

"Well, there you have it!" Lockhart said grandly, "That was the Disarming Charm – as you see, I've lost my wand – ah, thank you Miss Brown." He said as he accepted his wand as Lavender franticly offered it. "Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy. However, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…" there was no denying that Snape looked livid at this, and Lockhart must have noticed as he quickly switched tracks, "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you and put you all in pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me…"

Instinctively the four of us paired off, Hermione and I stepped together and shared a look and a smile that clearly said 'I'm working with you', and with this in mind we turned to glance at Lockhart, pleading, innocent looks designed to will him into the same way of thinking quite firmly in place. The boys stood together and tried to do the same but we had the edge on them, this skill was predominantly female. I smiled politely as Lockhart, still pairing students together, approached our group and the answering smile, the kind that made him look as though he wanted to ruffle my hair and go 'aww, bless', told me I was right. Or at least I would have been if Snape hadn't gotten to us first, the but-she's-my-best-friend look didn't work on him.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," Snape said, staring down his hooked nose at the boys coldly with a harsh smile in place, "Weasley you can partner with Finnigan. Potter-" Snape started and Harry took a step closer to Hermione and I and Snape's nasty expression intensified, "I don't think so," he said as Harry pulled a disheartened face at the two of us, but we could only shrug apologetically as Snape went on, "Mr Malfoy, come over here. Let see what you make of the famous Potter. And you Miss Granger, you can partner Miss Bulstrode and Miss Jones, let's see, you can work with Miss Parkinson."

Internally I groaned and looked at the others, who wore expressions equally as unimpressed as my own. Folding my arms across my chest I watched as the Slytherins approached, a smug, smirking Malfoy leading the way, the wiry, simpering Parkinson following closely in his wake, and a large, round, intimidating girl I knew to be Millicent Bulstrode bringing up the rear. Reaching us Malfoy didn't let his mocking gaze land on me for even a second, it was almost as though I wasn't even there the way he acted and that ticked me off severely, he hadn't spoken to me or even acknowledged me once since the bookshop incident and while he'd never exactly spoken to me before, his ignorance riled me. Unlike Malfoy, Bulstrode did notice me and accordingly the muscles on her meaty hands flexed, it was a very menacing gesture but I did my best not to cringe, recalling the time this year when I had gotten between her and the Hufflepuff girl she was jinxing in the girls toilets, I hadn't done much except tell her to stop and get in her way, wishing that I knew enough spells to fight her, but it hadn't mattered, at that point McGonagall had rushed in, wanting to know what all the shouting was about, and the sobbing Hufflepuff had told all and Blustrode had been in detention for a month. She obviously hadn't forgiven me for that. Hermione, who had been partly why McGonagall had come in in the first place, trying to soothe the crying girl and calling for help, offered Bulstrode a sheepish smile that, needless to say, the other girl didn't return.

As the other two stood before their opponents Parkinson took her place in front of me, her pug like nose hoisted as high as it would go in the air and a smirk on her face that rivalled even Malfoy's in its arrogance. I had never liked Parkinson and she had never liked me, for some unknown reason she had taken an instant hatred to me the very first day of school last year and it hadn't let up since. When Draco and his cronies came to taunt us while he acted like I didn't even exist Parkinson made sure I got my fair share of ridicule. She reminded me of the girls I used to go to school with, always picking up on the blank stares and unusual silences that made up my visions and ripping me to shreds with her bullying, however, unlike with the others I wasn't prepared to stand for it with Parkinson, a fact that this year had led to a few black eyes (for her) and several detentions (for me).

"Face your partners and bow!" Lockhart called, once again back up on the stage and from where she stood across from me Parkinson raised a doubtful and disgusted eyebrow as she sneered at me.

"Yeah, right," She said rudely and I scowled at her as I tightened my grip around my wand, Lockhart had another thing coming if he thought I was going to bow to that arrogant snob!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry and Malfoy's heads jerk in their own substitution for a bow as they fought their own staring duel before the magical one had even begun, both of them refusing to back down. Parkinson let out a noise of annoyance and my gaze flicked back to her, there was no mocking smirk there now, and the black haired girl was openly glaring at me, her gaze flitting between Malfoy and me. Oh my God! I exclaimed amusedly in my head, how possessive was she? All I did was look at him and it was Malfoy for goodness sake, the guy who only acknowledged my existence to sneer at me or cause me discomfort, what was she, crazy? Still suppressing laughter at Parkinson's ridiculous possessiveness I head Lockhart shout.

"Wands ready!" Parkinson and I raised our wands and our gazes locked dangerously, both of us more than a little eager to fight the other, it'd be nice to wipe her Malfoy-cloned smile of her sneering face. "One…two…three…" Lockhart cried excitedly and suddenly the hall was filled with the shouts of students and the flashes of spells as everyone began their duels, however, Parkinson and I weren't so quick off the mark.

By our side the duel had started a second too soon, Malfoy, sneaky as ever, had cast his spell on two and it had collided with Harry with enough force to capture mine and Parkinson's attention. I watched in surprise and loyalty as Harry fell to the floor on all fours and laughed, the effects of Malfoy's tickling spell taking hold, a glance in Malfoy's direction revealed he was standing smugly over Harry, looking very self-satisfied, and I felt an almost undeniable urge to jinx him on my friend's behalf. I did deny it though, as knowing Harry could look after himself and would want to get back at Malfoy without my help I quickly turned my attention back to Parkinson, who was so wrapped up in cheering Malfoy's minor success that she had forgotten all about me.

"Furnuculus!" I cried fixing my gaze on Parkinson and sending a jet of purple light shooting towards her, it hit the Slytherin girl right in the face and as I pulled back out of the lung I had lent into the fire the spell, Parkinson lifted her hands to her face and howled with outrage. I knew exactly why. Great, big, ugly boils were breaking out beneath her fingers all over her face and she quickly turned away as Malfoy went to look at her, terrified he might see her like that. The smile that twisted the corners of my lips was inevitable, serves you right, I thought, until Draco's ice blue gaze landed on me for the first time in months and I froze, my smile slipping from my lips. Ignoring Parkinson's enraged cries he watched me with the most unreadable expression in place, he wasn't angry or vengeful, he was just staring at me and it made me uncomfortable, frowning at him I shifted on my feet and looked away, only to find that my gaze was instantly drawn back to him and to feel my brows furrow all the deeper. Mercifully Harry saved me then.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Harry exclaimed, once again on his feet and making the most of Malfoy's distraction and I hardly even had the time to see the look of shock pass over Malfoy's face before the Leg-locker Curse took effect and he tumbled forwards. However, Parkinson had the same idea, and I could do nothing more than frown and feel confused about what had just happened before she rounded on me.

Livid and covered with pulsing red boils as angry as she was, Parkinson took aim at me, "Viridis capillus!" she shrieked and not knowing how to block spells there was nothing I could do but try and get out of the way, but it was too late, I was too slow and Pansy's spell hit me in the chest. I staggered backwards at that and lifted my hands to my chest as a grunt escaped my lips, however, other than the initial impact of the spell, which I felt like someone had just thrown a boulder at me, I couldn't see what it had done. Frowning in confusion I looked down at myself, inspected my hands and patted my stomach and chest, seeing nothing wrong, however, I knew Parkinson had done whatever she had intended to as when I looked up at her she was howling with laughter.

Angry even though I didn't know what she'd done yet I pulled myself back upright, and that was when I saw it, a strand of my hair which had slipped out from behind my ear. My hair, my mid-length, chocolate brown hair which I had never given much thought to before, was now a disgusting, Slytherin green. Gaze narrowing in rage I grit my teeth and looked from my poor, ruined hair to the snickering girl standing doubled over with mirth before me and I tightened my grip on my wand. A line, I thought furiously, had been crossed.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart shouted in a horrified tone of voice above the madness in the crowd but I paid no heed to him, none at all as with Parkinson still laughing at me I could think of nothing but getting her back as I took aim again.

"Puellae sedent!" I cried, taking immense pleasure from the way Parkinson's eyes widened in genuine surprise when my spell collided with her, knocking her back jarringly on her backside and drawing a small, japing bark from her lips. Her gaze found mine and she scowled up at me.

"Stop! Stop!" Lockhart yelled desperately but absolutely no one paid him any attention, least of all me as I once again pointed my wand at Parkinson, who was franticly trying to snatch up her own, which she had dropped during her trip, she wouldn't get it in time though, I had the advantage.

"Finite Incantatem!" Snape shouted, putting an end to our duel as he blocked every potential spell in the room. Looking around properly, for the first time since Parkinson and I had started to duel I realised that Harry, Malfoy and us weren't the only ones who hadn't listen to Lockhart's earlier instructions to disarm only. Nearby Neville and Justin were laying on the floor panting like they had just run a marathon, Ron was propping up a pale and shocked looking Seamus and muttering apologies for what his broken wand had done, and Merlin only knew what it had done! There was also a thick, choking, greenish smoke hanging over the hall, as dark and vivid as my new hair colour, I thought disdainfully, as I spotted Hermione, who looked terrified as Bulstrode continued to wrestle with her, both their wands forgotten as the big, frightening girl held Hermione in a headlock.

Sharing a look with Harry the two of us quickly rushed over to them and prised Bulstrode off her, which was no easy task. We pulled a startled looking Hermione away to where the rest of us were standing and away from the slightly manic girl.

"Dear, dear," Lockhart said, surveying his students and shaking his head and he inspected the damage, "Up you get Macmillian… careful there, Miss Fawcett… pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding in a second, Boot …" and then he spied me, "goodness me, Miss Jones," Lockhart said, deeply appalled by the sorry state of my hair in a way that he hadn't been with the other injuries and drawing the attention of the masses to my green locks. My cheeks flamed as Draco took in my new look and smirked. Don't change it back whatever you do! I thought indignantly as Lockhart carried on without offering me even his useless advice.

"I think I'd better teach you how to block unfriendly spells," Lockhart said as I stood with Harry, Ron and Hermione, watching as the Defence teacher strode off and sure that I didn't need to be a Seer to know this new idea wouldn't end well. To my right Malfoy and Parkinson sniggered.

"It suits you," Malfoy taunted right in my ear and I rounded on him, paying no attention to Lockhart suggesting who would help him with the demonstration, and seeing only red for Malfoy's cheap insult. I forced a smile.

"Don't be offended," I snarled in a quiet voice as Parkinson sniggered loudly beside him, "but I won't be taking any fashion advice from you." I said, looking him up and down in a clearly condescending way that caused his blue eyes to tighten and a scowl to twist his face, Merlin, he was easy to bait, I thought with satisfaction before I turned my gaze on Parkinson. "You know, Muggles have creams that would clear those right up for you," I told her with a nod at the boils that still covered her face and her smirk instantly fell from her lips. Pleased I turned away from their livid faces.

"…Longbottom causes devastation with the simplest of spells. We'll be sending what's left of Finch-Fletchley up to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox." Snape said coldly in response to Lockhart's suggestion for volunteers and I watched as my friend's round face pinkened with humiliation and I wished Snape would just let up on him for once, Neville didn't deserve it. "How about Malfoy and Potter?" Snape suggested and at either of my sides the two boys reacted, Harry's eyes went wide and a smirk worked its way back onto Draco's face.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart agreed enthusiastically gesturing for Harry and Malfoy to join him and Snape on the platform, moving with the boys Ron, Hermione, Parkinson and I quickly followed, making sure we were at the very front of the group gathered around the platform.

"Now, Harry," We heard Lockhart instruct from above us, "when Draco points his wand at you, you do this." Together all of us watched as Lockhart lifted his own wand, took a stab at waving his wand in some random, overly complicated manner but failed miserably as he dropped it on the floor. "Whoops-" Lockhart said bending to retrieve his wand, "my wand is a little over-excited."

Ron groaned at this and dropped his head to rest against the platform, muttering something about Lockhart killing Harry one of these days and by his side Hermione looked unsure as she watched Lockhart continue to try and instruct Harry on the right way to block a spell. From his expression I could tell Harry had no more faith in Lockhart's instructions than we did. Parkinson laughed loudly in my ear and I scowled as a smirking Snape lent down to Draco and whispered a doubtlessly competent spell in the blonde's ear.

"Professor, could you show me that blocking thing again?" Harry asked Lockhart and further down the platform Draco lifted his head in a haughtier manner and called,

"Scared?"

"You wish," Harry responded determinedly as Lockhart patted him on the shoulder confidently. However, I only saw him go to do this as Parkinson, jeering loudly by my side, lent forwards to shout something venomous at Harry and knocked me, causing a strand of my newly died (Green!) hair to fall in front of my eyes and my mood to worsen in seconds, I shoved her arm away and met the scowl she assumed like for like.

"Just do what I did, Harry!" Lockhart told him and Harry looked up at his teacher disbelievingly.

"What, drop my wand?" he asked but Lockhart didn't respond, he was too busy addressing his adoring public.

"Three – two – one – go!" Lockhart shouted and quickly backed away so that Malfoy and Harry had a clear shot at each other, Malfoy reacted first.

"Serpensortia!" He cried and there was a collective gasp from the crowd as a long black snake dropped to the floor and slithered towards Harry, hissing angrily. Shocked I looked up at Harry as the others shifted around me nervously, he looked petrified, frozen he stared down at the snake and I felt anger course through me as I looked down the platform to see Malfoy proudly standing there, revelling in Harry's obvious fear and Snape, standing beside Draco, was smirking openly. You did this, I thought as Snape strode forwards.

"Don't move, Potter," Snape said as the snake continued to slither forwards, causing students to scream and stagger backwards away from the platform as it moved, neither my friends nor I moved an inch. "I'll get rid of it…"

"Allow me," Lockhart eagerly offered and I felt a chilling sense of foreboding flood my system and I knew, just knew, that this wouldn't be good.

"Professor…" I started to warn, though I wasn't sure what I was warning him of, but it was too late and he wouldn't have listened anyway. Lockhart waved his wand energetically and a loud bang erupted from the wand, but the snake didn't disappear like Lockhart had intended, instead it shot high up in the air and came to land with a thud on the platform once more, causing more students to shriek and back away. All Lockhart had done was make the sake even angrier and Hermione griped my hand in fright as hissing furiously the enraged snake rose up onto its belly and bared its fangs at Justin Finch-Fletchley, who had the extreme misfortune to be standing right beside it.

Wide eyed I watched as fear took control of Justin's features, his pupils dilated and his skin bleached pale white. Horror hung heavy in the air, crackling and thrashing above our heads dangerously as the students gathered in the hall looked on, terrified about what would happen next. Harry started forwards then, to the soundtrack of another low hissing sound that echoed through the room and wasn't coming from the snake attacking Justin, though it did make it stop and turn, as the snake looked up at my friend and slithered away from Justin I realised that the sound was coming from Harry. He was hissing, like a snake. Stunned I felt a thrill of hope rush through me at this, Harry could talk to snakes! I had never heard anyone talk about anything like that before, not once; did that mean he had a rare and unusual gift? Like my visions? Did that mean that he would understand? Ever since the four of us had first gotten close last year I had longed to tell them my secret, the one Dumbledore had advised I keep to myself for now, and could it be that now I finally could?

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin shouted in outrage and quickly I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up, spotting Justin across the way I noticed how frightened and angry he looked and that he was shouting at Harry. I frowned, not understanding, Harry had been trying to help hadn't he?

Snape strode forward and pointed his wand at the snake, causing it to vanish in a puff of black smoke, his hard, black gaze fixed firmly and calculatingly on Harry in a way that didn't sit well with me.

"We need to get him out of here," I said, noticing the way the crowds all glared at Harry and backed away from the platform as though he were a wild beast that might attack them at any second, as Justin promptly rushed from the room.

The others agreed whole heartedly and Ron clambered up onto the platform to urgently tug a dumbfounded Harry down. "Come on," Ron insisted darkly as they dropped to the floor beside Hermione and me, the former of which looked troubled for a reason I couldn't understand. "Move – come on…" Ron said as he pulled Harry alone, wanting to get him out of the hall as quickly as possible, Hermione following closely by his side and while I didn't understand what was wrong I knew it wouldn't do well for Harry to stay here and there were things that needed to be discussed. However, as I went to go after the others I found that I couldn't, I managed only to turn around and face the door before I froze where I stood, a gasp forcing its way past my lips and an otherworldly breeze drifted across my mind, wiping away all my thoughts and worries and plunging me into darkness.

The Great Hall, with the sounds and sights of frightened, milling students vanished and for a moment I was suspended in nothingness, with pitch blackness stretching out in every direction until my Inner Eye opened and my vision burst forth. Low, flickering firelight illuminated this new scene, glowing a dingy green colour so I didn't feel like I was being blinded as I usually did coming from the darkness of the in-between into a vision. I was standing in an elegantly furnished and unfamiliar room, there were other people in the room, I could sense people behind me, but I didn't turn to look and I knew there weren't many of them, however, in the green, black and silver shrouded room I spotted one familiar face. Sitting forwards eagerly in one of the low, black sofas Draco Malfoy looked animated as he spoke.

"…the last time the Chamber of Secrets opened a Mudblood died." He told us as I suppressed a scowl and tucked a strand of my unusually short and dark hair behind my ears. "So I bet it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time…"

Abruptly this vision was pulled from me and I was thrown roughly back into the present, gasping for breath with the shock of it I blinked and looked around, I was still in the Great Hall, of course, I thought, frowning at how I could have expected otherwise. The room was emptying now, chattering and anxious students were making their way speedily towards the doors and Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight, though I ought not to be surprised by that, they needed to get Harry out of here. Worried about my friend I was about to start forwards when the sound of someone landing beside me, jumping down off the stage, caused me to jump and turn. Draco Malfoy stood smirking next to me, his blue eyes, which had looked right through me pretty much the entire two years I had known him, were alight with amusement as he looked at my hair. Not needing to hear his comments I rolled my eyes and promptly turned my back on him, walking away without so much as a word.

"What's the matter?" he called after me, I could hear his shoes echoing loudly on the flagstone floor and knew he was following me, "don't you think green is your colour?" grinding my teeth tightly I clenched my fists and carried on, refusing to acknowledge him, let's see how he liked it. "Personally I think it's a vast improvement." He added, catching up to me and out of the corner of my eye I could see his smug smirk. I stopped, coming to a complete and rigid stand still where I was, having enough of his comments. Amused, Draco slowed his own pace and turned to look at me, seething visibly as I was it only seemed to entertain him.

"You know what? I don't care what you think." I snapped for more reasons than just his insult and his ignorance, the terrifying words he had spoken in my vision echoed hauntingly in my head and I was frightened that they might be true. But they couldn't be, he couldn't know for sure, no one would die, things weren't that serious.

Malfoy lost his cocky smile and scowled down at me angrily, good, I thought furiously, that made two of us! "You say it like it's something I should care about, Jones." He all but growled, staring down at me disdainfully.

"Just stating a fact, Malfoy," I hissed back shooting him one last irritated look before going to storm around him, he span around to watch me go, still scowling.

"That's it, run along; Potter will need all his little friends to comfort him." Malfoy called after me spitefully but I carried on walking, ignoring him for now, "I'll bet he's sitting in a corner somewhere sobbing his little eyes out over that!"

Pulling a face that was as sarcastic as it was miserable I paused and looked back at him, "Aww, what's wrong, Malfoy?" I asked in a baby voice, "does no one care when you cry?" I mocked bitingly and as I watched the shock resounding through Draco it occurred to me that I might have gone too far with that comment, but it was too late to take it back now and in a stormy silence Draco and I both strode from the Great Hall, separating as soon as we could with him sulking off towards the Dungeons and me storming towards the staircase. Trying to shake off the expression Draco had worn when I insulted him I refused to feel guilty for saying what I had, he never showed me or anyone these the same consideration, so why should I with him?

Agitated I banished all thoughts of Malfoy as I quickly ascended the steps of the Grand Staircase, heading towards the common room, the obvious place for the others to have taken Harry. Harry, my friend, was far more important that one wounded Slytherin right now. I couldn't make sense of what had happened in the Great Hall, of anyone's reaction, yes it was surprising that Harry could talk to snakes, but he had clearly been telling it to leave Justin alone, was there really any need for treating him like a leaper all of a sudden? Little did I know this was another Wizarding faux-pas that I hadn't been aware of, and exactly what it implied had been as big a mystery to me as the term Mudblood had been. It was soon explained to me though and the gravity of the situation properly felt, Harry was a Parselmouth, I rare kind of wizard who could speak with snakes, an attribute closely linked with Salazar Slytherin and now, because Harry had commanded the snake which had seemed to be attacking Justin, the whole school thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. Which was pretty grim and also very ridiculous, given Harry's past, but they all believed it anyway. On a lighter note, I had my hair back to its original colour by the end of the day, unfortunately Harry's problem wasn't fixed quite so simply, certain things linger longer than others, reluctant to leave and give up their hold on you. And that said, although Flitwick managed to restore my hair to its natural colour, I was still sure I found green hairs on my pillow for the rest of that month.

**Author note: not brilliant, I know, but I was anxious to get this up. Let me know what you think of this please. The next chapter in this will be the Polyjuice potion one, let me know if you'd be interested in that. ;) x**


End file.
